videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer:Sasori17/Archiv1
Blubb. Wie ich sehe, schreibt ihr sehr viel auf den Diskussionen. Ich würde euch einfach gut gemeint raten, Instand Messanger zu verwenden wie ICQ. Da könnt ihr euch viel schneller besprechen und Dinge klären. Auf den Diskussionen dauernd so kleine Dinge zu lesen wie "ja, mach ich noch", oder ähnlich, wirkt nicht so toll, zumal es den Zweck entfremdet. :P ..hachja, ich und meine Besserwisserei. Sum2k3 15:00, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) zu welcher Marke gehört GBA?Und ich hab Sum2k3 zum Admin befördert er sagt,dass er uns helfen will und ich dachte mir so ein erfahrener Wiki arbeiter könnte uns helfen.Immerhin arbeitet er in fünf Wiki.Und ich hab im vorgeschlagen,mit Harvest Moon Wiki eine Partnerschaft zu machen.DarkPain14 15:32, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey zu welcher Kategorie willst du Dantes Inferno hinzufügen?Battle oder Adventure?DarkPain14 16:18, 8. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich weiß.Ich hab auch nur Admin gemacht,weil ich euch traue.Bei dir und Sum2k3 war ich mir 100% sicher,weil ich euch aus Narutopedia kenne und weiß wie vertrauenswürdig ihr seitDarkPain14 14:25, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hast recht sollten mal anfangen.Ich glaub ich fang mal langsam mit Bleach anDarkPain14 14:43, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hatst du nicht die begrüßung verändert?wollte mal testen ging aber nichtDarkPain14 18:26, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) du hast mir ja einmal geschreiben,dass ich nicht mit den Bürokratenrechten um mich schmeiße.Also wenn ich z.B einen Bürokrat mache kann ich im seine Rechte nicht mehr wegnehmen oder?Und was ist,wenn ich einen nur Admin machen,kann ich im dann seine Rechte wieder wegnehmen,oder geht das auf nicht?DarkPain14 15:41, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) stimmt irgendwas mit den Wikis nicht?Wenn du genau hinschaust bemerkst du vielleicht was ich meine.Oben fehlt diese Entertaiment.Gaming und Fragen Tabelle,wo man auf andere Wikis gehen kannDarkPain14 11:28, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bei mir ist die Anzeige nicht mehr da.Zu Sum2k3 meinst du,dass er Bürokrat und Admin ist?Ich dachte du weißt das?DarkPain14 14:57, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) nein,ich hab ihn Admin und Bürokrat gemacht.Und ja ich hab das mit dem 500 Bearbeitungen.Ich hab mir gedacht,wenn jemand schon 500 Artikel bearbeitet,dann ist er auch vertrauenswürdig.DarkPain14 18:44, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) du kennst doch diese Spotlights die immer unter den Wikis sind?Ich wollte auch einen für Game-Pedia und bekam diese Nachricht: Hallo, danke, dass du Wikia kontaktiert hast. Wir können dein Spotlight nicht genehmigen, da dein Wiki ein Duplikat dieses Wikis ist: http://de.gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Gaming ist das jetzt fair von denen oder unfair?DarkPain14 18:49, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) nein Spotlights sind diese Bilder die ganz unten sind.Wenn du ganz nach unten scrollst sind da Bilder von anderen Wikis z.B NarutopediaDarkPain14 19:06, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) du hast das falsch verstanden.Ich wollte auch so ein Bild für Game-Pedia wie die drei Bilder die da unten erscheinen.Aber die haben gesagt,das wir so was nicht kriegen,weil es schon eine Gamingseite gibt,die besser ist als unsereDarkPain14 19:14, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) was machst du als nächstes?DarkPain14 12:19, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich mach noch Bleach.Hey ich glaub du bist der Battle-Typ.Warum machst du einfach nichts aus dem Battle bereich sind Beat'Em'Up Spiele und Battle nicht das selbe?DarkPain14 18:11, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) achso dachte das das zu Beat'Em gehörtDarkPain14 17:12, 15. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey ich würd gern jede Seite hier für nicht angemeldete Benutzer sperren du weißt schon damit man was bearbeiten kann muss man sich anmelden.Gibt es eine einfachere Methode als jede Seite einseln zu schützenDarkPain14 20:41, 16. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok hab verstanden hab nur dieses gefunden http://image.allmusic.com/00/amg/cov200/dre800/e855/e855413h3dn.jpg denkst du das geht können wir das nicht so behalten?Ich hab garnichts gefunden.DarkPain14 19:07, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) so Bleach ist fast fertig.Ich glaub ich bleib bei den Anime SpielenDarkPain14 15:48, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Charaktere Das mit den Charas ist eigentlich eine super idee sollten wir machen.Wir könnten so wie bei Narutopedia machen Auftritt,Alter,Geschichte usw. DarkPain14 19:14, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also zu den Charas sollen wir die Charas hier auf Game-Pedia erstellen oder sollen wir ein zweites Wiki erstellen,wo wir die Charas erstellen und dann zu den jeweiliegen Spielen verlinken.Bin jetzt komplett durcheinander die entscheidung liegt bei dir.DarkPain14 13:08, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt kommplet ducheinander.Willst du eigene Seiten zu den Charakteren machen oder bei den jeweiligen Spielen etwas über die Charaktere schreiben?DarkPain14 14:52, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wenn du eigene Seiten zu den Charakteren machen würdest, würde das ewig dauern (würde ich nicht machen, wenn ich du wär).Es wird schon sehr lange dauern alle Spiele aufzulisten wenn wir noch Seiten für Charas erstellen dauert das eine Ewigkeit.Sag aber nicht das du das nicht machen kannst würds aber machen, wenn wir mehr Mitarbeiter habenDarkPain14 14:56, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hast du zufällig was an Game-Pedia geändert?Sieht i-wie anders aus.DarkPain14 16:45, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hab gerade das aussehen der Seite verändert.Hoffe dir gefaällts.DarkPain14 17:45, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) soll ich videos zu den Tekken Spielen stellen?DarkPain14 13:42, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) können wir hier auch sowas wie ein Steckbrief machen oder geht das nur auf Narutopedia?DarkPain14 14:15, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) auf der Benutzerseite.Wie bei uns beiden auf Narutopedia.DarkPain14 14:18, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k schwere Frage.Fällt dir was ein ich hatte da eigendlich eine Idee.Also das wir die Zeichen je nach Rang trennen.Also Bürokraten kriegen ein eigenes, Admins ein eigenes usw. Hoffe du kennst ein paar coole Symbole.DarkPain14 14:47, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich hätte da eine bitte.Könntest du auf deiner Benutzerseite auf Narutopedia schreiben,dass du für Game-Pedia tätig bist.Wie du es hier mit Narutopedia machst.Ich glaub dann würden mehr User Game-pedia besuchen, da mehr Leute auf deine Benutzerseite gehen.DarkPain14 14:50, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) achso verstehe was du meinst mir fällt da auch was ein.Z.B bin ich begeistereter Naruto-Games Spieler dann könnte ich doch das Naruto Symbol benutzen.DarkPain14 14:52, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hier http://www.germanblogs.de/pub/germanblogs/games/EA_Games.jpg könnten wir die Daten i-wie erweitern?DarkPain14 15:38, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) k.A lieblingsspiel.Ist aber nicht wichtig.DarkPain14 15:42, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bei mir geht das nicht weiß nicht.Ich halts eigentlich für unnötig, da wir nicht so viel auf die Dissi schreiben.Wir schreiben doch nur, wenn es was wichtiges ist.Was anderes: weißt du wie wir unsere Seite interresanter machen könnten.Z.B erscheint unsere Seite nur wenn jemand auf goolge Game-Pedia schreibt und mal ehrlich wie oft passiert das schon, dass jemand game-pedia wiki schreibt.DarkPain14 15:52, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) dieses games forever symbol kann ich das bei mir i-wie ersetzen würd das gern gegen das EA symbol ersetzen.Wollte nur fragen wenns nicht geht ist es nicht schlimm.DarkPain14 15:58, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ist schon EA guck nach auf meiner Benutzerseite ist ein Link, der auf meine Benutzerseite führt XD.Ist das ein Fehler? nein ist nicht schlimm wollte nur sagen.Du erstellst immer die Kapitel auf Narutopedia oder?Ich hab da drei Bilder die man im Kapitel 522 einfügen könnte(zwei neue Elemente und ehemalige Schwertkämpfer von Kiri)sind alle auf der Forumseite von 522.Würde mich freuen wenn du eines benutzen würdest.DarkPain14 15:34, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Partnerschaft haben wir eine Seite wo wir unsere Partner aufstellen können?Digipedia würde gern mit uns eine Partnerschaft machen.DarkPain14 15:45, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) seit wann sind wir mit Harvest Moon ein Partner?Ich weiß das ich gefragt habe, aber wir haben keine Antwort gekriegt.Ich würde gern mit Narutopedia machen bei wenn muss ich fragen.DarkPain14 17:10, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) bevor ich es vergesse, was ist eigendlich unser Logo?DarkPain14 17:11, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich glaub wir brauchen ein neues LogoDarkPain14 17:50, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hab das Logo verändert.Schau auf die Hauptseite(selbes Bild aber jetzt steht darunter Game-pedia.DarkPain14 11:58, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) könntest du mir einen gefallen tun?Kannst du hier unser Logo(ist schon da Hochgeladen.DarkPain14 12:07, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Bakupedia macht mit uns eine Partnerschaft XD.DarkPain14 15:15, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) wow wir haben bis jetzt vier Partner Wikis.DarkPain14 21:32, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey Sasori kannst du kurz auf meine Dissiskusionsseite gehen?Stefanos sagt er kann wegen den Banner die Seite nicht so gut sehen.Weiß du was davon?DarkPain14 18:15, 29. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich benutz doch schon die Vorschau Funktion.Ich vergess nur immer die Kategorien einzufügen.Zu Stefanos weißt du was das mit dem Banner auf sich hat?DarkPain14 11:48, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naja ich weiß nur, dass er die Pokemon und Mariospiele bearbeitet hat.Und Kirby glaub ich.DarkPain14 11:53, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) k.A bei mir ist auch kein Problem (vielleicht weil wir Bürokraten sind) ich versuchs mal unregistriert.DarkPain14 11:55, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) also ich sehe kein Unterschied.Müssen wohl auf seine Antwort warten.DarkPain14 11:58, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Also konkret verdeckt es die Diskussionsseitenbuttons aller User. (Muss dann immer erst nach der jeweiligen Dissi per erweitere Suche finden). Alles ist halt in Monobook mit Narutopedia Banner dargestellt statt Game Pedia. thumb|right Hier wie es aussieht zum Verständnis. Wiki interresanter machen ich hab heraus gefunden, wie wir Game-pedia "interresanter" machen können.Avataris Dissi kannst du das machen.(Du kannst das besser als ich)DarkPain14 22:18, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hey konntest du Stefanos Problem lösen?DarkPain14 13:42, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Projekt des Monats wie kann ich meine Stimme abgeben?DarkPain14 15:11, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ich glaub wir haben zu spät abgegeben.:/DarkPain14 20:25, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) grade noch so gerettet wir haben den Antrag zu spät abgeben:/.Die wollten unseren Antrag löschen.Hab aber nicht aufgegen und hab sie doch noch i-wie überzeugt (4Stunden lang darum bitten uns versprechen usw.) Schau mal hier Benutzer Diskussion:McCouman PdM oh man gerade noch so.Wenn ich nicht wäre (nur kleiner Scherz, ohne dich hätten wir nie eine Chance.Also wenn du nicht wärst, dann hätten wir nie so eine Chance gehabt.ThxDarkPain14 22:26, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Partnerschaft Gaming-wikia konnte gaming wiki überreden mit uns eine Partnerschaft zu machen :D.Kannst du das mit dem eintragen auf der Partnerseite erledigen?Noch ne frage haben wir jetzt eine Chance diesen Monat PdM zu werden oder erst Februar?DarkPain14 13:24, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wow wie ich sehe wart ihr beide richtig fleißig.Sorry konnte erst jetzt Notebook auf machen (gerade aufgewacht :D)DarkPain14 13:35, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) naja mit fleißig meinte ich, dass ihr gut gearbeitet habt (GTA SA, Bleach, Hauptseite usw.)DarkPain14 15:11, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) also zum PdM wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab, hast du uns als PdM Februar eingetragen, aber weil ich so dumm war das zu verstehen (in diesem gut) können wir vielleicht PdM Januar werden.Ist das so richtig?DarkPain14 15:13, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) moment, moment ich glaub ich hab das richtig verstanden wie kann es sein, dass du uns für Dezember vorgeschlagen hast?Mario wiki ist schon PdM Dezember unseres und das andere Wiki waren für Januar.DarkPain14 15:21, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Liste aller Genres kann man Dungeons & Dragons als Genre hinzufügen ? pain88 15:59, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) es gab unter diesem begriff mehrere Fantasy Rollenspiele wie Curse of Azure Bonds oder Eye of the Beholder pain88 16:14, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) dann könnte man es als Unterkategorie anlegen und eine Liste von Games hinzufügen? pain88 16:21, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich dachte daran bei RPG den Begriff D & D als kategorie hinzu zufügen z.b Kategorie:Genre |Dungeons & Dragons und eine Liste von Spielen unter dieser Kategorie anzulegen. pain88 16:36, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok ich werde in dieser Woche so eine Liste erstellen gebe dir oder Dark Pain14 bescheid werde mich bei problemen bei euch melden. pain88 16:49, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tipps wie kann ich änderungen Rückgängig machen (nicht wegen hier sonder z.B Narutopedia, wenn einer unsinn schreibt)?Und muss man dafür Rollbackrechte haben?DarkPain14 18:44, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Fehler bei PdM hey Sasori17 wie es aussieht haben die ein Fehler gemacht.Man konnte eigentlich bis zum 31.12.10 um 19.00 abgeben.Also waren wir doch nicht zu spät.'http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats Ehh kurz noch ne frage zu Monobook ... Wann woltest du das eigentlich beheben? Auf den neuen Wikia Skin wechseln möchte ich eigentlich nicht so gerne weil Narutopedia dann so scheußlich anders dargestellt wird. Oder gibt es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit bei beiden Wikis verschiedene Einstellungen zu benutzen? Thx noch mal Stefanos the Narutofan 14:06, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) warst du schon auf der Dissiseite der Hauptseite?Das sind einpaar fragen (wollte nicht ohne dich handeln)DarkPain14 14:26, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) endlich.Wie es aussieht haben wir in einem Monat ein richtig tolles Wiki erschaffen :D.DarkPain14 14:51, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie findest du den neuen Hintergrund?DarkPain14 14:52, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wo früher Mario und Sonic waren ist jetzt ein Sonic Hintergrund(viele verschiedene Spiele).Bei ist das so.Hab ich i-was falsch gemacht?Bild ist schon hochgeladen usw.DarkPain14 14:59, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie können wir es für jeden verändern?Hier ist das BildDarkPain14 15:03, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) es läst sich nicht verändern!!!Hier ist das Bild (Bild wurde entfernt, daher habe ich den Link entfernt, [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17]] (?!) [[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']]) .Was mach ich falsch? bei dem alten Bild (Mario & Sonic) war über Sonic ein kleiner Fehler (falsch zusammengefügt).Jetzt würde ich gern dieses neue Bild einfügen, aber wie es aussieht kann ich es nur sehen.DarkPain14 15:14, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o.k.DarkPain14 15:20, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) PdM Januar hast du schon gesehen.Wir sind PdM :D.Aber die Hauptseite ist die ältere Version glaub ich.http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats Artikel des Monats bei Game-Pedia könnten wir hier ein Art AdM machen (wie bei Narutopedia).DarkPain14 17:57, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Immer noch Monobook Hi erstmal Nicht wundern das ich im Moment nicht so aktiv im Wiki bin hab Schulaufgabenstress. Arbeite trotzdem gerade an einer Liste aller Sonic games (sobald es fertig ist kopier ichs in den Artikel rein) Nochmal zu Monobook ... Ich weiß es nervt langsam aber ... Das Banner von Narutopedia ist wieder da... Woran könnte das liegen? (ich würd ja auf Newskin wechseln wenn Narutopedia nicht so dumm dargestellt werden würde damit) thx schonmal Stefanos the Narutofan 10:48, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: AdM 1.müssten wir als Jury nicht zu dritt sein?Ich glaub GTA SA FAN sollte auch zu Jury gehören (bisher die meisten bearbeitungen). 2.Gild diese Wahl erst für nächsten Monat? Wenn ja, dann würde doch die Hauptseite wegen der leere AdM Tabelle ziemlich schlimm aussehen. 3.hab nichts mehr.DarkPain14 12:24, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wenn du nichts dagegen hast, sage ich GTA SA FAN, dass er mit zur Jury gehört.DarkPain14 12:49, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Was uns noch fehlt ich hab zwei Sachen gefunden, die bei uns fehlen. 1.ein Spotlight (die wohlen uns wegen Wikia Gaming keinen geben) 2.ein Favicon (das obere beim URL bei uns ist da momentan ein blaues W) zu Punkt eins: hast du eine Idee, wie wir sie überreden könnten?DarkPain14 17:51, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE: Infobox Konsolen Pain44 hat eine Vorlage:Infobox Konsolen erstellt kannst du die mal überprüfen?DarkPain14 22:58, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaub Stefanos ist noch in der Schule.Das dauert bestimmt noch zwei Stunden, bist du eine Antwort kriegst.DarkPain14 10:06, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) erweiterte Benutzerleiste hab auch noch diese Woche frei (deswegen gebe ich nochmal mein bestes, bevor es wieder mit den Hausaufgaben anfägt :D). Kannst du mir mal helfen? Ich hab hier eine möglichkeit gefunden, wie man seine Benutzerleiste erweitern kann (glaub ich), aber schaffs nicht, dass das bei mir erscheint.DarkPain14 10:16, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) zwei wichtige Sachen 1.Also wie es aussieht wird Naruto UNS2 AdM.Wie wärs wenn wir Naruto UNS2 AdM Januar machen und morgen neue Artikel für Februar vorschlagen?(Ist besser für die Hauptseite). 2.GTA SA FAN hätte gern Admin und rollbackrechte.Also meiner Meinung nach kann er die Rechte kriegen.Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er rollbackrechte kriegen kann (für Admin will ich noch deine Meinung).DarkPain14 10:57, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Danke jetzt geht es wieder.Stefanos the Narutofan 11:28, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) bist du wegen der Admin Sache so verärgert? War wohl ein bisschen zu ungeduldig http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100408194335/de/images/7/7e/Kopf_an_die_Wand.gif .Zu diesem Favicon du musst das nicht überall einfügen du musst es nur alls Favicon-Datei hochladen (kann einpaar Stunden dauern).DarkPain14 11:03, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) und wie wirt es sichtbar? Zu Narutopedia: also die wollen doch einpaar neue Admins ernennen und wie wir alle wissen kann das nur ein Bürokrat. Mir ist aufgefallen das der einzige Bürokrat (Thoomas) seit tagen nicht mehr Admin. Was haltest du von der Idee Ichi zum Bürokraten zu ernennen. Dann wäre bei NP immer ein aktiver Bürokrat. Wollte mal deine Meinung über die Idee, bevor ich es vorschlage. Klingt das gut oder schlecht?DarkPain14 14:46, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) o.k Icis hat es nicht leicht in vier Wikis zu arbeiten (ich schaff nicht mal drei Wikis). Naja ich wäre auch für jonny (wenn er Admin wird)DarkPain14 15:04, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ist gut.http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif . Benutzt du eigentlich den neuen Look oder den Momobook? Ich persönlich benutz den neuen Look.DarkPain14 18:21, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hab jetzt ein Bild hochgeladen ist das so richtig?DarkPain14 18:39, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wie wärs wenn wir zu unseren Partnerwikis Links stellen? Hab wir glaub ich auch mit NP gemacht.DarkPain14 18:42, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) soll ich auch diese Kategorien einfügen?DarkPain14 14:05, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sorry konnte heute fast nichts machen. Hab zusammen mit DAJ und Revan bei''' allen''' Charakteren die Ninja IDs eingefügt hatte 670 Bearbeitungen jetzt habe ich fast 1.000 (hab dich und Sun2k3 überholt =D. Zurück zu GPW gibs was, was ich tun kann?DarkPain14 21:59, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ein Glück du bist noch on. Ich hatte da eine Idee: kannst du bei der Signatur dem Disskusion auch (Admin) schreiben? Wäre für unerfahrene Benutzer zu wissen wär Admin ist. Bei uns könnten wir das nicht machen da sonst überall Admin stehen würde, aber wie wärs, wenn wir das bie jonny machen würden so als ein art "geschenk" für seine Ernennung.DarkPain14 19:01, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok und viel Glück.DP14 sorry konnte heute nicht helfen. War sehr mit NP beschäftigt (Musste was klarstellen sieh es dir mal an Forum:Zum löschen vorgeschlagen).DP14 WOW du machst das gut mit den Konsolen. Ich komm mir so mies vor, da ich seit Tagen hier nicht geholfen habe. Wie gesagt ich hatte viel Stress und dann noch Arbeiten (Phsik 2 yeah) und seit gestern bin ich Admin bei Nickelodeon Wiki. Aber morgen gebe ich richtig Gas (10 neue Seiten wenn nicht sogar mehr).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:01, 13. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Kategoriesierung kannst du alle Konsolen so wie bei den DS-Games machen? Ist einfacher, als immer wieder was einzufügen.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:09, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) bei denn Spielen die Kategorien so ändern, dass sie auf Seiten wie (kann kan Link auf Kategorien) hingelangen (nur bei den Konsolen). Wenn man z.B bei Bleach Dark Souls bei den Kategorien auf "DS-Games" draufdrückt, dann erscheint da eine Art Kategorie Seite, aber bei anderen Konsolenspielen (außer den DS-Games) geht es nicht. Schau dir am besten mal selber an.DP14 nein! Du so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte das die Kategorien nirgentwo hinleiten sondern aufgelistet werden. Du weißt schon wie die Kategorie "Übersicht". Genau so will ich das (alle von alleine gelistet).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:36, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok ich (versuche) mal bei RPG Dungeons & Dragons zu beschreiben =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:41, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) sagmal ist Dungeons & Dragons ein RPG? Soweit ich das verstanden hab ist es kein Rollenspiel.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:45, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) wenns dir nichts ausmacht, erstelle ich ein eigenen Artikel für D&D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:46, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) weißt du, wie man Spoilervorlagen erstellt? Shikamaru (Benutzer) hat auch ein Wiki erstellt und hätte gern eine Spoilervorlage, aber niemand hilft ihm. Ich dachte mir es wäre doch nett, wenn du ihm helfen könnetest. Vielleicht würde er uns dann hier helfen. Was sagst du?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:08, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) er hat ein Pokemon Wiki (also nichts gegen NP) er fragt die ganze Zeit Thoomas aber der gibt keine Antwort. Sie dir sein Wiki mal an, wenn du willst ich glaub Link steht auf seiner Benutzerseite NP.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:14, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:-Shikamaru- warum bist du so überrascht? Ich habs doch bersprochen und ich halte (fast) immer mein WORT.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:41, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaub ich hab geschrieben "morgen werde ich mindestens 10 Seiten machen". Und soweit ich weiß hab ich noch drei Stunden, bis der Tag zuende geht. Das heißt ich kann noch Seiten erstellen =DDP14 Zusammenfassen? ich hatte vor einpaar tagen wieder einmal ein Spotlight gestellt und wollte wissen warum ich keins kriege. Da antwortete mir Avatar und fragte mich ob es nicht sinnvoller wäre beide Wikis zusammen zufassen, da unser Wiki als zweites Wiki anggesehen wird, werden wir eingeschrängt. Deswegen ist das glaub ich eine tolle Idee von Avatar.Hier nochmal der Link Diskussion:Spotlights ich wollte dich mal fragen und werde noch Legion und GTA SA FAN fragen, weil beide bei Wikia Gaming sehr aktive Benutzer sind. Aber deine Meinung ist mir am wichtigsten.DP14 stimmt so hab ich das nicht betrachtet. Warten wir noch auf FAN SAs antwort und sehen mal, was er sagt.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:54, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) die Idee mit dem zusammenfassen hatte ich schon vor einem Monat. Ich persönlich weiß nicht ob ich dafür oder dagegen bin, weil es pros und kontras hat. Pro: Wir müssten dann hier nicht zu dritt alles machen (würde eine ewigkeit dauern). Also mehr arbeiter kontra: all unsere arbeit wäre futsch und wir wären vielleicht keine Admin/Bürokraten mehr. Außerdem wären alle Vorlagen usw. umsonst gewesen. ich muss mir das noch einmal überlegen, aber erst soll GTA FAN SA entscheiden. Bis jetzt ist einer (du) dagegen und einer (Legion) dafür. Wir haben auch noch eine dritte Möglichkeit: wenn wir mehr Artikel als Wikia Gaming haben, dann kriegen wir doch ein Spotlight oder?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:07, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) k.A. Ich will eigentlich nur, dass unser Wiki und unsere Arbeit anerkannt wird. Ich glaub bisher wissen nur 12 Leute, dass es Game-Pedia gibt (da es fast nicht findbar ist). Und soweit ich weis müssen wir einpaar Dinge tun, damit es jeder finden kann. 1.Werbung machen (erledigt), 2.PdM werden (erledigt) 3.Durch gute arbeit auf der Top Videospielerseite Werben (erldigt bin Platzt 1), 4.Bei google interresanter werden (halb erledigt =D), 5.Spotlight haben (noch nicht erledigt). Ich hoffe jetzt weißt du warum ich eins will.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:21, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) schau dir mal SA FANs dissi an.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:26, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ich glaub ich bin auch dagegen. Hab mich i-wie an alles hier gewöhnt. Am besten wir lassen das und versuchen mehr Seiten zu haben als Wikia Gaming.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:33, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja schon lange (habs aber vergessen zu sagen =D). Yeeeeeeeeeeah Pacman.DP14 ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir in Google jetzt i-wie erfolgreich sind? Früher konnte man unsere Seite nie finden, aber jetzt ist es einfacher. Hey ich bin bis jetzt in 5 Wikis zum Admin ernannt. Dadurch, dass ich in sovielen Wikis arbeite erfahren immer mehr Leute von Game-Pedia. Ich wollte dir nochmal für diesen Erfol mit GP danken. Wenn du nicht wärst dann hätte ich immer noch nur 1 Seite. Also thx DP14 ich hätte da eine Bitte einer meiner Freunde will ab morgen hier bei Wikia einsteigen und hätte gern ein Wiki über erfundene Naruto-Charaktere. Dort soll man die Möglichkeit haben seine erfundenen Charaktere mit anderen zu teilen =D. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich für in alles einstelle usw. Mir ist aber gerade eingefallen, dass ich nicht weiß, wie man Charaboxen erstellt. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du das machen könntest? Ich war mir aber nicht sicher, ob du dafür eigentlich Zeit hast (du hast glaub ich schon genug Probleme mit der Schule NP und GP). Aber ich dachte mir fragen kann ja nicht schaden. Würde es aber verstehen, wenn du keine Zeit hättest.Gruß:DP14 ok kein Problem ich erstell das Wiki morgen oder übermorgen und dann steht es auf meiner Benutzerseite unter Wikis in denen ich arbeite. A Pro Pro neue Wikis hab schon wieder eins erstellt: Draglade Wiki (Link steht Benutzerseite).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:31, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ich glaub das Wiki, dass du meinst ist das, was ich heute gegründet habe (hahahaah). Siest dir mal genauer an (schick mir am besten mal das Link)DP14 kann passieren. Also zu diesem Wiki von meinem Freund: Ich erstell es für ihn, da er hier noch nicht angemeldet ist. Er wird sich erst morgen hier anmelden und wie du dri vorstellen kannst hat er noch keine Erfahrung mit Wikis (er ist aber sehr gut informiert über Naruto und Games könnte sein, dass du ihn auch bald hier und auf NP siehst).DP14 klar mach ich schon. Wenn er mir sagt wie sein Benutzername ist gebe ich dir sofort bescheid. Wie ist mein Draglade Wiki (ist noch vor einpaar Stunden erstanden). Hey bevor ich es noch vergesse mir ist gestern was eigenartiges passiert: Also ich war gestern zum ersten mal auf Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki und nach einpaar Stunden wurde ich sofort zum Admin ernannt (wunder gibt) =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:52, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) viel Glück ich dachte du hast bist 18 Uhr Schule.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 12:58, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok schön lernen http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif . Dieser neue Benutzer (Axels Herzloser) ist in Kingdom Hearts ein Admin. Da sind fast alle Bilder von ihm. Er hat deswegen gute Erfahrungen mit Bildern. Ich glaub deswegen hat er erst Bilder reingestellt.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:03, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) kannst du mir sagen, warum Narutopedia nicht mit uns eine Partnerschaft macht? Du willst doch von hier Artikel nach NP (Game-Guide) importieren oder? Ich bin dafür, dass die mit uns dafür eine Partnerschaft machen DP14 du hast Recht das NP ist das erfolgreichste Wiki in Deutschland, aber wie mir aufgefallen ist sind fast alle dort nur auf NP konzerntriet. Ich mein damit, dass z.B keiner von ihnen im Centralen Wiki tätig ist. Ein paar Beispiele: sie haben keine Werbung für sich gemacht, sie haben kein Spotlight beantragt, keine Ahnung wenn was im Server verändert wird und mir ist aufgefallen, dass sich das Wiki auf den Monobook konzentriet (kein schönes Desing beim neuen Look, weil es niemanden interresiert). Zu der Partnerschaft, können wir nicht jonny oder Ernie fragen?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:29, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ja ok. Bis Morgen.DP14 Toma aus NP ist jetzt auch dabei =D. Und in Google werden wir immer berühmter. Wie findest du eigentlich die neuen Artikel die ich erstellt habe (ich war mir nicht sicher was du davon halten würdest, da die Artikel nur einpaar Zeilen groß sind). Hoffe das macht dir nichts aus.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:01, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) er sagt er hat erst am Wochenende Zeit. Würde es jetzt machen, aber er muss sich noch einen Namen überlegen hast du zufällig eine Idee? Er sagt es soll hauptsächlich um Erfundene Naruto-Charas gehen (ist eigentlich eine Idee ich wette jeder will seine "Charaktere" mit anderen teilen. Also ich glaub ich mach es morgen, da ich kurz beschäftigt bin (bin bei Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki zum Bürokraten und bei FIFA Wiki zum Admin ernannt schau mal auf meiner Benutzerseite unter Wikis in denen ich arbeite).DP14 ja machs morgen keine Sorge. Ich mach dich auch Admin, damit du die Vorlagen machen kannst usw. A Pros Pros neues Wiki ich hab vor einpaar Tagen ein neues Wiki gegründet: Draglade Wiki (link steht Benutzerseite, kannst du kurz da schauen und sagen ob es gut ist?)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:22, 19. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ok alles klar. Klar kannste fragen. Ich hab vor kurzem angefangen Innenarchitektur zu studieren. Gruß[[Benutzer:Toma94|'Toma94']](Dissi) ist schon der 20. des Monats. Hab mir überlegt wir sollten 3 der Vorschläge zum AdM zur AdM-Seite zu transportieren. Ich hab schon meine Stimme abgegeben.DP14 Das ist mir eben auch aufgefallen. Das war nur da ich Fotos eingefügt habe und paar mal war dann der Artikel verschwunden. Sonst wird die'' Vorschau Funktion'' immer genutzt (:. Gruß Toma94 sag mal warum hast du eigentlich soviel Schule? Ist das in Österreich so üblich oder ist das nur bei deiner Schule so.DP14 achso. Zum thema sozial network klar wäre dafür hab aber icq (hab schon GTA SA FAN als Kontakt). Wenn du auch icq hast könnten wir machen. Also weißt du noch mein Freund? Der wollte ein Forum, wo man so ein art kämpfe machen (mit schreiben z.B ich mach Rasengan dann musst du schreiben, was du machst). Weißt du zufaäälig, wie man so ein Forum macht?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:09, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ok ich muss jetzt leider off. Ich geb dir schonmal mein icq: 646-185-828 (bin Birkan). Und später geb ich dir SA FANS ok?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:37, 21. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hast du schon die Vorlagen gesehen?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:55, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) hey diese Klapptabelle (auf deiner Benutzerseite) ist das deine oder meine Vorlage?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:20, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) de.informatiker.wikia.com Guten abend, du hast mir im Informatiker Wiki eine kurze nachricht hinterlassen. Was genau ist denn dein problem? [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXIV Wiki] 20:47, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann mir das schon ansehen, aber damit ich auch was machen kann brauch ich kurzweilig Adminrechte. Wegen Hauptseite wird sich DarkPain bestimmt von alleine bei mir melden ;) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][http://www.finalfantasy-wiki.de FFXIV Wiki] 16:49, 10. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Neue Vorlage für gemeinsames Bearbeiten Hi Sasori ich hab gerade gesehen das du eine ausklappbare Tabelle eingefügt hast. Ich denke das die Seite so übersichtlicher bleibt und Danke für deine schnelle Bearbeitung. PS. könntest du noch eine Neue Bearbeitungs Vorlage erstellen in der mehrere Benutzer aufgefordert werden können an dem entsprechenden Artikel mit zu arbeiten. Ich hab mir gedacht so wie in der Narutopedia am besten mit der automatischen Kategorie Bearbeitungspflichtig. mfg Pain88 - Dissi 18:45, 14.Feb. 2011 Ja so wie in der Narutopedia wenn man auf Spezial Seiten geht und bearbeitungspflichte Artikel anwählt. mfg Pain88 - Dissi 18:57, 14.Feb. 2011 Alles klar ich versuch morgen wenn möglich den Artikel DSA fertig zu stellen muss jetzt leider schluss machen da ich morgen früh arbeiten muss. mfg Pain88 - Dissi 19:04, 14.Feb. 2011 Code [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 18:58, 14. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Titel von Betrayal at Antara Hii Sasori bei der bearbeitung von Betrayal at Antara ist mir ein fehler unterlaufen. Der Titel müsste Betrayal in Antara heissen. Da ich mit Weiterleitungen nicht vertraut bin könntest du mir die Änderung machen. Außerdem gibt es auf youtube ein Video darüber das man vieleicht einfügen könnte. Wäre echt lieb von dir wenn du das für mich machen könntest. Pain88 - Dissi 23:15, 18.Feb. 2011 Bilder Danke für die Hilfe. Axels Herzloser 18:42, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Heeyy ich danke euch beiden echt toll von euch :besonderes der Smiley mit der Sektflasche sieht gut aus Pain88 - Dissi 19:24, 19.Feb. 2011 benutzer d monats Heya leute klar das ich euch ein bischen helfe kann abber nur bei alte spiele nachschaue hab noch so einige aber bei de neue kenn isch mich nimmer aus hab nur een PC mit wenig ram für die neue brauch mer ja ein neuen rechner und die psp ist mir vom bilschirm her zu klein aber wegen der wahl für die BDM brauch ich eine liste von allen benutzern die hier online sind und nach was für kriterien soll man auswählen? ps was bedeuten die zeichen :=D oder :=C usw.habt ihr so nen geheimcode? mfg Ubba Lothbrokson 23:03, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ____ heya fans erstmal danke für die liste und für die erklärung mit den zeichen =D ist nicht übel mit den smils hab noch ein paar coverbilder geschossen muss die aber erst noch bearbeiten bevor ichs hochlad habt ihr mal im forum über mein vorschlag nachgedacht? zu dp14 frage ich bin eigentlich nur en leser wenn ich im web unterwgs bin also vorlagen kann ich keine machen aber wenn ich hier und da was sehe kann ich euch ein paar vorschläge mache war grad mal im anderen game pedia die sind aber auch net besser ist eine gute arbeit hier hab mal bei mir meine kollegen gefragt vielleicht krieg ich mal paar infos die ich irgendwann mal rüberschicke kann kann halt net immer on sein wegen job und so aber schau mal öfters rein. bei euch sind im moment nur 4 user aktiv wäre besser wenn da noch mehr mitmache ich mach jetzt erstmal schluss damit ich die bilder bearbeiten kann leider sind einige überbelichtet die bilder kann dann das mädel einfügen die macht bei euch ja die etwas älteren spiele mfg ;=D Ubba Lothbrokson 22:24, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE:Forum Heya sasori werd ich machen hab grad bei Darkpain geschriebe wgen der Pics. machse euch wie gesagt heute abend oder morgen früh drauf und ihr sucht euch die brauchbare raus.wenn ich ne idee hab melde isch mich gruß.=XDUbba Lothbrokson 12:24, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PS.Haut mal bei euch Freunde oder Kollegen an obs euch mit Infos helfe könne. bis demnächst.Ubba der schrecken der Nordsee hab grade deine nachricht erhalten ich wäre auch dafür das die Artikel einheitlich aussehen werds auch im Forum reinschreiben. Hab blos im moment wieder schwierigkeiten mit der verbindung ins web muss jetzt schluss machen muss noch zur arbeit dann bis heute abend:=D Pain88 - Dissi 13:25, 22.Feb. 2011 hii sasori kannst du mir auf der seite PC Games in der tab Genre noch die Kategorie Adventure und Strategie einfügen? dank dir für deine mühe :) Pain88 - Dissi 01:43, 24.Feb. 2011 ps die restl bilder schau ich mir morgen an und mach dann die redlink seiten was mer net brauche markier ich dann mit löschen tschöö Pain88 - Dissi 01:43, 24.Feb. 2011 Fahrschule Hi Sasori ich hat heut in der Narutopedia bei einer dissi gelesen das de Fahrstunde hast. Wie ist es gelaufen?;) Pain88 - Dissi 22:52, 24.Feb. 2011 Counter hi ich wollt dich mal fragen wie es mit dem Counter geklappt hat\ hattest ja ein Experimental-Skript in media common eingefügt weils im monobook leider nicht zu sehen ist.gruß Pain88 - Dissi 12:28, 25.Feb. 2011 ich müsst mir auch mal was über Java-Skript besorgen hab leider auch keine Ahnung davon.;| PS.Hab drei Bilder von Ubba zum Löschen vorgeschlagen da nicht mehr benötigt.:D Pain88 - Dissi 12:48, 25.Feb. 2011 OK War auch nur wegen dem Red-Link gruß Pain88 - Dissi 12:50, 25.Feb. 2011 des ist wirklich nur was für Infomatiker da hätt ich im moment auch kein kopf dafür.XD Pain88 - Dissi 12:54, 25.Feb. 2011 :ist nur eine blaue Linie zu sehen nur wenn ich auf Oasis gehe kann ichs sehen. Pain88 - Dissi 13:20, 25.Feb. 2011 dank dir für deine Bemühung mach jetzt erstmal schluss dann bis heute abend tschööö mit drei ö Pain88 - Dissi 13:29, 25.Feb. 2011 SB Hiiii ich habs grad gesehen sieht super aus. Dann können wir damit anfangen sie in die Artikel einzufügen.wow :XD Pain88 - Dissi 17:47, 25.Feb. 2011 Ok ich warte bis morgen damit - kannst mir dann Bescheid geben dann mach die PC Spiele - wird eine ganz schöne Arbeit sein - tschüß Pain88 - Dissi 17:56, 25.Feb. 2011 hii die einteilung ist für mich ok - kann aber erst heute abend dran da ich noch auf der arbeit bin muss mich kurz halten tschüß:D Pain88 - Dissi 13:17, 26.Feb. 2011 |} Sorry Ich habe deine Nachricht erhalten und nehme die entschuldigung an. Falls ich etwas rübig rübergekommen bin tut es mir leid. Axels Herzloser 17:16, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hii Sasori hab grad bemerkt das du on bist. kannste mal auf der hauptseite Übersicht nach genre noch Sportspiele einfügen? =| Ich dacht mir das man die gesondert aufführen könnte.gruß Pain88 - Dissi 18:11, 28.Feb. 2011 Oh verdammt ich habs nicht gesehen durch monobook existiert bereits als sport . ps axel hat vor ein paar tagen bilder von Assasins Creed hochgeladen. könnt ihr die mal zu den entsprechenden Artikeln einfügen? DANKE Pain88 - Dissi 18:22, 28.Feb. 2011 RE:SPORT ja die message war für dich hat sich aber erledigt weil sport schon aufgeführt wurde ichs aber nicht bemerkt hatte. sorry aber mir gehts heut nicht so besonders bin erkältet. Mach noch die kategorien für coverbilder und melde mich morgen oder übermorgen bei dir. gruß':=) Pain88 - Dissi 18:42, 28.Feb. 2011' Fehlermeldung Hi Sasori ich bekomme eben andauernd probleme ins wiki zu gelangen. Machmal bekomme ich die seite überhaupt nicht mehr auf. hab mal so ne fehlermeldung kopiert vielleicht kannst du etwas mit anfangen. Details zum Fehler auf der Webseite :Meldung: Ungültiges Argument. :Zeile: 570 :Zeichen: 2 :Code: 0 :URI: http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=-&action=raw&smaxage=0&gen=js&useskin=monobook&33896 gruß Pain88 - Dissi 00:51, 2.Mär. 2011 Hii und erstmal danke für die liste ich hab sie mir mal auf mein benutzerprofil verlinkt damit ich mal schnellen zugriff hab. XD zum anderen thema ähh ich benutz den ie8 zum rechner er ist halt schon ein älteres teil so 6-8 jahre alt (seufz) wird zeit das ich mir mal ein neuen besorge. ich probier hier halt mal den neuen skin für die bearbeitung aus vielleicht geht es eine weile damit. ist halt nervig wenn man dauernd die einstellung ändern muss.mfg Pain88 - Dissi 15:43, 2.Mär. 2011 RE:NOTOC & INDEX Huuuch sorry ich hab mich da an narutopedia gehalten habs auch nur glaub ich bei drei bearbeitungen gemacht. Kannst du mir noch ne info über INDEX geben wegen bedeutung und so bei NOTOC weiss ichs mfg Pain88 - Dissi 18:00, 2.Mär. 2011 erstmal thx für die info war für mich bisdahin unbekannt.XD kannst du mir noch das genre bei den Herr der Ringe Games durchgeben dann kann ich noch die SB einfügen danke XXD für deine bemühungen gruß Pain88 - Dissi 18:11, 2.Mär. 2011 man könnt es unter RPG aufführen weils eigentlich ein Rollenspiel ist :| Pain88 - Dissi 18:16, 2.Mär. 2011 hii habs grad gesehen ;D war grad dabei mir die hilfe für ADM durchzulesen wegen dem Genre bei Herr der Ringe schau ich mal in der wikipedia.org nach thx servus Pain88 - Dissi 18:27, 2.Mär. 2011 wie ich herrausgefunden hab kann man die Top 10 Artikel doch verlinken. Siehs dir mal an[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:56, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC)